Before Lovers
by The Whip
Summary: Read the summary in the story.


**BeforeLovers**

**By The Whip **

**Summary: Spidey aka Spider-Man Invisvble Woman aka Ariel come together, in alternate universe, under strange situations, because of their love for each other.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**It been a couple months since the Christmas party at Wayne Manor hosted by Justice Leaguer Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne.**

**His Christmas present to the League was a personal check to each of them for 1 million dollars. Though they didn't want to take his money, Batman was not the kind of person to refuse. Since then the team had put his gift to good use.**

**Spidey a.k.a Spider Man, had used his money to purchase a rundown antiques shop which he turned into a dual electronics repair shop. He lives in the apartment above, and spent nearly three weeks completely cleaning, repairing, and restoring it.**

**Thank goodness for spider-strength and wall-climbing.**

**He had just gotten his apartment the way he liked it. Living room with couch against the west wall and reclining chair next to it, back to the windows that looked out onto the street. There was a TV and VCR against the east wall facing the couch. A few of his favorite movies next to it. The reclining chair was turned towards the kitchen area. Right before the kitchen was a dining table with five chairs. The kitchen was fully equipt with pots, pans, utensils, plates, bowls, glasses and cups. Two sinks and a garbage disposal.**

**Against the east wall next to the television was a door that led to the bathroom. The bed was against the back wall, right under a window. A small table was next to it, and next to that was a closet with a dresser inside it. A lamp and clock were on the table.**

**On the opposite side of the television was another door that led to the bathroom. Nothing special just a tub that doubled as a shower, a sink with medicine cabinet, and toilet.**

**He had a couple of plants around the apartment, and a couple pictures as well. He had also installed a spiral staircase just past the bathroom door, hidden behind another door, that led down to the antiques shop. The staircase just outside the apartment itself led up to the roof, and down to the shop itself. There was a basement where the heater and water cooler were. It was mostly storage space and a makeshift apartment. Spidey was using it as a darkroom for his photographs. **

**He gotten a freelancing photographer job with the Daily Planet through Clark. He reasoned he had taken it because it reminded him of working at the Daily Bugle in his own world. Though tough, Perry White was far nicer than J. Joanh Jameson.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Spidey had been living alone in his apartment for two weeks since he had gotten it fixed just the way he liked it. He had little time there since he was an active member of the League. Only really using it sleep and sometimes eat. He had just ordered some pizza and was waiting for its arrival.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**"Hmm. That was fast." he mused as he went to the door. But when he opened it up, it wasn't who he expected.**

**Standing there was an long bright red haired woman crowning her face with matched red lips, bright blue eyes, wearing purple sweatshirt with a the same color leather jacket, bright green jeans with bright green street shoes, had a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Hello Spidey." Ariel said with a smile.**

**"Ariel? Uh, hi. Come in." he said as she accepted his invitation.**

**She gave the apartment the once-cover. "Nice place. Small, simple, quiet. It's definitely you." she said with a smile. She put her bag by the reclining chair as she walk around. "And the antiques shop?"**

**"Quite and simple. It's also a miniature library and electronics repair shop. And I've got a darkroom in the basement to process my photos for the Planet." Spidey explained.**

**"You did pretty good for yourself."**

**He shrugged. "And what are you doing? I figured you'd be living in a suite at the Centennial Hotel or something. Not prowling between Suicide Slum and the University of Metropolis."**

**"I was, for awhile. Then I tired of it and went for a walk."**

**"And ended up here."**

**Ariel shrugged. Just then there was a knock at the door. Spidey went to it and opened the door to the pizza guy. He paid the bill and thanked the kid. The pizza guy glimpsed Ariel and gave Spidey a thumbs up before he left.**

**"Care to join me matey?" Spidey asked his red haired guest.**

**The pair sat around most of the night and just talked about old times and their own different universes.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(During Lois Lane's dimension-hopping spree to find help when the Justice League had been taken over by Lex Luthor's mind control, the first world she dropped in to was Spidey's. As Spider Man in his Spider-Man Unlimited Suit he helped her travel to another dimension to find the help she required to save her world. Apparently the mind-controlled Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Batman were sent by Luthor to track her down before she could find help, So Spider Man went with her to protect her as he kept a promise his parents that he will protect anyone from other threats to hurt anyone. Spider Man and Lois were able to jump to another world, escaping the League, and landed in another dimension that was the sister dimension to Spider Man's. In this world they found the last remaining heroes of their world about to be killed in a cosmic clash between Galactus and The Phoenix Force. Captain America, Iron Man, Invisble Woman, Phoenix Storm and Colossus were the last surviving heroes. Realizing that their world was doomed, Spider Man and Lois gave the last remaining heroes a chance to continue on. They dimensioned hopped to another world, but because of a freak solar flare, the seven heroes and one reporter were launched into the past of Lois's dimension. Right into the middle of WWII, where the Justice League had been sent to change the past that Vandal Savage corrupted. Working with a non-mind controlled Justice League the team was able to bring down Savage and his regime. But Lois and the heroes couldn't return with them to their world, as in the Justice League's point-of-view, Lois was already there, and having two of them would cancel them both out. (Confusing, isn't it turkeys?) Anyway, the seven heroes promised to take care of Lois and eventually found their own way back after seven months of battling the Nazi forces that were being led by Adolf Hitler once more They built themselves quite a reputation alongside the heroes of WWII, and when they returned to the present, 60-years from the end of WWII, they fought and defeated and freed the mind controlled Justice League from Luthor's hold. After a lengthy explanation from Lois and the new heroes they were made into members of the Justice League. Seeing as how they were unable to return to their own worlds. The heroes world was most likely destroyed, and Spider Man couldn't go back to his own world. Though he never said why, the heroes felt that he had his reasons. The reason being was he had lost all of his family, his girlfriend, nearly all of his friends, and even his reputation at the hands of his most hated enemies. He had no reason to go back, even though his enemies were all killed off by each other for an unknown reason. Spider Man was blamed for it, of course, though he had nothing to do with it. The city didn't believe him, or believe in him, anymore.)**

**As it turned out, Spidey's original dimension and Ariel's original dimension were in perfect synch with each other, up until her Spider Man's death at the hands of her Dr. Doom.**

**(Confused, anyone eh?)**

**Her Spider Man and her Dr. Doom were in a chemical explosion in Doom's lab six months prior to Spider Man and Lois dropping into their world.**

**Since the heroes arrival in the Justice League's world, they spent two years alongside the Justice League fighting to protect the world from evil and injustice. Since that time, certain feelings and emotions had become revealed.**

**During the Christmas party at Wayne Manor, Ariel revealed to Spidey how much she had cared for her world's Spider Man, and how much she'd been hurt when he died saving her son from Doom. After seeing this Spider Man in action time and time again, witnessing his courage, intellect and humor, she knew this Spider Man was exactly like **_**her **_**Spider Man.**

**She became even more enamored with Spider Man when he gave to her a two foot high-by-three foot long beautifully drawn picture, of the Fantastic Four. With Franklin in the middle of the four. He explained to her that he had Jonn Jonzz and Jean Gary scan his mind so that he could draw it up for her Christmas present. She was so touched that she kissed him passionately in front of everyone, and spent most of the night with her arms wrapped tightly around him.**

**Respectively, Spidey came to realize that **_**this **_**Invisible Woman was exactly like **_**his **_**Invisible Woman from his own world. Kind, compassionate, strong, and just as beautiful. He'd always had a crush on her, but they were both married to their respective spouses, so lost now, though.**

**Of course he couldn't help but wonder, in this new world, could there be anything between them? It was a question he hadn't dared bring up. He thought it might be a little uncomfortable for her, as she had recently lost her entire family: son, husband, brother, and best friend. He was the same way, having lost his aunt and uncle (who had been like a real mother and father to him) his girlfriend who he would have married, and his clone who he considered like a real brother.**

**(Alright, it's not exactly the same, but you get the freakin idea mates)**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**"So, why do you live here? You could be living like Clark does." Ariel said as she looked across the table to her friend.**

**"I like this neighborhood. It reminds me of my old one." Spidey replied as he gulped down another slice of pizza.**

**"Well, if Green Lantern can live like this..." she smirked.**

**They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, until Spidey decided to be more direct.**

**"Ariel, why did you come here tonight?" he asked.**

**She looked down for a few seconds. He waited patiently.**

**"I've lost my family. My brother, my husband, my...son." she said, tearful as she got up from the table and moved towards the window.**

**Spidey joined her and gave her a comforting smile, as if asking her to go on.**

**She smiled at him as she alternate looks between him and the window. "We always thought of you as part of our family. Even considered asking you to be Franklin's godfather. You were the perfect choice. Strong, smart, compassionate, funny. We knew that nothing bad would happen to him if we let him in your care."**

**He looked at her for a second. He noticed that she had stopped generalizing his identity and was now very specific. As if he was **_**her **_**Spider Man.**

**"You're really the only family I have left, Spidey." she said with sad eyes. She had stopped smiling.**

**Spidey moved towards her and pulled her into a hug.**

**"You're my family too, Ariel." he whispered into her ear.**

**They held each other for untold minutes. Ariel finding comfort in his arms as Spidey held her as if to protect her. Was it his imagination, or was she trembling just a bit?**

**"When you died saving Franklin, I realized just how much I cared for you. I was so hurt, as if I had lost someone I cared about for years. Did...did you ever feel that way about me?"**

**"Of course. You were my first super heroine crush. Probably my only one, come to think of it."**

**Ariel grinned.**

**He rubbed her back soothingly as he continued to hold her.**

**"Spidey? I...I don't have a place to stay tonight. Can I...can I stay here?" she asked.**

**"Sure. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."**

**Ariel was grateful, but part of her felt a little disappointed.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ariel awoke in the middle of the night and emerged from the bedroom. She was dressed only in a purple seashell bra and silk panties. She stood in the doorway and just watched Spidey sleeping. The blanket covered him the waist down, and Ariel could see his exposed torso. He was lean but quite athletic, his every muscle clearly defined and moved with each breath he took in his sleep.**

**Suddenly, as if he could feel something wrong, Spidey woke up, threw his blanket off and jumped to his feet. He only had on a pair of sweat pants with his Spider Morpher on his left wirst. He scanned the room and saw Ariel standing in the doorway to his room.**

**"Ariel, what's wrong?" Spidey asked.**

**Ariel tried to say something but couldn't get the words out. Tears came to her eyes as she just ran to him, burying herself in his chest. He held her tightly as she lightly sobbed in his embrace.**

**"God! I'm sorry, Spidey. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner." she cried.**

**"Told me what?"**

**"I love you."**

**A shocked expression overtook his face.**

**"I've been going crazy, not being able to tell you. It's the only thing that's been on my mind since the Christmas party. When you gave me that picture of the Fantastic Four, and Franklin, I knew, right then I knew. I knew how good a man you were, how sensitive you were, and I knew that I loved you. I should have told you sooner."**

**"But you were worried about what I'd say." he guessed.**

**"Yes. I was afraid I might have scared you off. I haven't been able to sleep in days."**

**"And that's the real reason you came here. To tell me." **

**"Yes. I love you, Spidey. I love you so much." she continued to cry.**

**Spidey just held her for couple for minutes, gently massaging her back and her long red hair, trying to sooth her.**

**"I love you too." he replied.**

**Ariel looked up at him, a little confused, as if she hadn't heard him right. He stared back at her and caressed the side of her face, assuring her he wasn't just saying it to make her feel better.**

**"That night at the Christmas party, when you told me how much you cared for me, I wanted to tell you how I felt. But I couldn't. I didn't want to take advantage of you, since you had just lost your family. I've always cared for you, Ariel. I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world to merely have you as my friend. I mean, you are the most beautiful, amazing and energetic woman I've ever known. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you."**

**"But you never said anything. Why?"**

**"Because I thought you were out of my league." he said blatantly.**

**Ariel couldn't help but chuckle. "Out of your league?"**

**"Yeah. I mean you're taken on Annihilus, Blaastar, Dr. Doom, Galactus, The Skrulls and still made it home in time to tuck in Franklin. You've traveled to dozens of alien worlds, parallel dimensions, the past and the future, and saved the planet more times then I've taken pictures of myself. You and the FF were celebrated heroes, and just about every other person wanted to condemn me. I mean, you're a cosmic troubleshooter, and I was just a city-hero."**

**Ariel pondered that for a second. "Maybe, but if it wasn't for you being a 'city-hero', I wouldn't have been able to become a 'cosmic troubleshooter' like you say."**

**"How do you figure?" he asked.**

**"Well, if you weren't handling all those 'local' threats like Dr. Octopus, Venom, Scorpion or the Vulture, then The Avengers or The Fantastic Four, maybe even the X-Men, would have to deal with them. And then we wouldn't be able to save the world or the galaxy. You were more valuable than you realize. Much more." she explained, hugging him tightly.**

**Quiet minutes passed between them, until Spidey broke the silence.**

**"Ariel?" he asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I want to ask you something."**

**"Of course."**

**"Can I...make love to you?" he whispered, his heart beating loudly in his ears.**

**Ariel was a bit stunned, but smiled. She allowed a tear to run down her cheek as she tightened her embrace.**

**It was exactly what she wanted him to say.**

**"Yes, Spidey. Oh, Yes!"**

**Spidey didn't waste another second as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Minutes passed seconds as their jaws gnawed in tune with each other, hungrily feasting on the other. She pushed him away briefly and threw him a sultry smile as her hands went her back and unstrapped her spaghetti thin strap from off her back. The hard shelled bra slid off her chest slowly, following her every hourglass curve as it pooled around her feet. Spidey just stared, awestruck "WHAT!" Spidey say it in a Lil Rob way from Wild Grinders at her voluptuous and naked form. Her breasts were exposed to him, low C-cup and perfectly formed, and she displayed them proudly, her small slender hands reaching up to run her fingers through her hair.**

**"So? What do you want to do first?" she asked, blushing slightly as if from nerves.**

**Spidey moved to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into another kiss. He started kissing down her body, her cheek, jawline, neck, down to her breasts where he hungrily latched onto her right one as his hand caressed her left one.**

**Ariel's whole body suddenly became alive as overwhelming sensations shot through her. Impassioned moans escaped her lips before she knew they were present.**

**"OHHHH GOD!" she moaned as her knees buckled from the stimulation.**

**Spidey caught her and lifted her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his stomach as he effortlessly carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, her legs reluctantly unwrapping around him. The room was lit by the moonlight through the window, causing Ariel's body to glow in a very sensuous way like an Angel. Spidey crouched over her healthy form and just stared at her for a few seconds, drinking in the exquisite beauty before him.**

**"Touch me, Spidey. Please." she said in a husky voice.**

**His hands moved, as if on their own, and slowly touched her breasts causing them to jiggle slightly. He heard her breathing turn into quick short gasps as he handled the soft flesh. He could feel them getting frimer with each stroke of his hand and continued massaging them, stroking the nipples with his thumbs. He brought his mouth down to her and moved his hands away before he drew his tongue across her right nipple.**

**This caused her to moan fairly loud. She felt as if her whole body were plugged into a light socket. Her rational thoughts left her, unable to understand why or how he could have this kind of effect on her. She only accepted it.**

**He licked her over and over, both breasts and the valley between them. Every inch of her skin tasted sweet, almost intoxicating. She writhed over the sheets of the bed, her hands gripping his head to hold him to her. Meanwhile, his hands moved down to trace the sides of her body. Past her chest to her stomach, her hips and down to her legs. He left her breasts and stared into her eyes as his left hand which has on the Spider Morpher watch had stopped at her lacy panties. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking.**

**"Take them off. Slowly." she whispered to him.**

**He looped his fingers around the silky material and gently pulled them down, off her hips, revealing her trim bush of red hair. He continued removing the panties until they were past her feet, and just dropped them by the side of the bed. His eyes brown eyes never left her bright blue sea eyes.**

**"Do it." she mouthed to him.**

**Spidey moved down and placed his face directly over her spread thighs. Her breathing became quicker as she felt his tongue delve into her moist cunt. A shrill cry escaped her lips as her entire body shook with pleasure. Her legs encircled his head as her body squirmed over the sheets. Her hands alternated between clawing at the sheets of the bed and founding her own breasts.**

_**Oh, God! OH GOD! OOH GOOODDD! **_**Her mind screamed wildly as she was unable to arrange her thoughts.**

**Her hips bucked against his face, his hands holding her hips in place as he continued to explore her. His tongue suddenly found a nub nearly in the center of her clit. He pressed into it and stroked it vigorously. He suddenly regretted it as her body arched up, both chest and stomach thrust into the air, all muscles tense as steel, her legs wrapped even tighter around his head. Her vision went white as she unleashed a full-throttle scream that shook the walls around them. A scream that reverberated through her body, through him, and even through the bed.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she thundered.**

**All sense of time and place left her, as did all feeling in her body. She felt as she if were resting on a cloud hovering under a bright light. She felt warm and tingling all over. Rational thought came back to her as she felt his hands gently shake her and his voice call out to her.**

**"Ariel? Ariel are you alright?" he asked, concerned.**

_**Oh, GOD! That was incredible, amazing, fantastic, UNBELIEVABLE! **_**She thought as she slowly became aware of her surroundings once more. There were no words strong enough to describe what Spidey had just done to her. **_**God! Eric was never able to make me scream like that. More theory than experience. No. Put him aside. Eric's gone. It's Spidey now. OH GOD!**_

**"Spidey! My god, where did you learn to do that?" she asked as she sat up on the bed, sweating sliding down her nude body. Her breathing was still deep and long.**

**"Something I learned from my fiancée before she was killed." he explained.**

**"Heck of a going away present." she smiled. "Who was this, incredible woman?"**

**"Three words: Mary Jane Watson." he said with a fair amount of pride, through mostly regert.**

**"Watson? The gorgeous, redheaded supermodel? She was your lover?" she gasped in surprise.**

**Spidey only nodded his head. "We met in high school, dated a few times. I eventually told her I was Spider Man, and, things went from there."**

**"Wow. No wonder you were so reluctant. After someone likes her, I must seem rather..."**

**"No freakin way! If you weren't a superhero you would've been able to give her a run for her money." he assured her.**

**She smiled at him affectionately. "Your turn, handsome." She smiled seductively as she moved to feel up his body. Her hands roamed over his athletic frame. When they came to his sweatpants, she could feel the bulge of his groin. She rubbed a hand over it and gave it a gentle squeeze. He groaned at this act, causing her to grin like a Cheshire cat. "I've got you." she said as she increased her grip.**

**"Then enjoy yourself." he grunted out.**

**She smiled as her hands gripped the sides of his pants, tugging them down and off his hips, taking his underwear with it. He moved up to give her some leverage to work with. Once his pants were off she dropped them next to her panties and bra. Her hands roamed over his body, feeling his build as he settled in right next to her. He stared into her eyes as his right hand glided across the left side of her body.**

**He had pleasured her, but for some reason, he didn't think it would be appropriate for her to do the same. Ariel could sense that he didn't want her to deep-throat him, even though she was obligated. She smiled.**

_**He's so willing to pleasure me, and asks nothing for himself. I'll have to repay him later. Mary Jane was really a lucky woman. God he's so good. **_**She thought as his hands continued to caress her body.**

_**Her skin is smooth as silk. **_**He thought as he continued to stroke her. **_**How Eric restrained himself from making love to her everyday, is beyond me.**_

**He moved closer to her body until his member rested at her entrance.**

**"Ariel?" Spidey asked as he looked into her eyes.**

**"Yes, Spidey, make me your woman. Crap even make me your wife if you want." she answered lovingly.**

**Spidey slowly inched forward, kissing Ariel lightly on the lips before rolling her onto her back. His head was at her entrance and he slowly eased into her body as she groaned at how ready she was for him. He kissed her tenderly as he thrust forwards and buried himself completetly inside of Ariel's body. He began moving inside her. She could feel his member silding in and out of her body, the friction he was causing was unbelievable and it was pushing her to the brink of insanity.**

**"Spidey...don't stop!" Ariel moaned as she felt his thrusts increase in intensity.**

**Her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders, holding on tightly as Spidey continued to penetrate Ariel's beautiful, young body. His hands on her hips holding her just as tight. He listened to Ariel's loud screaming as he fullfilled her deepest desires. He leaned in closer to her body.**

**"Don't hold back, Ariel. Let it all out..." Spidey said hotly in her ear, his hands reaching behind her back to grip her shoulders. His body was pressed tightly against her own.**

**His hot breath in her ear made Ariel hotter, and she sreacmed louder in ecstasy as Spidey sent her into paradise and overdrive.**

**"GOD! SPIDEY! SPIIIIIDDDDDEEEEYYYY!"**

**Spidey felt her insides tighten around him, and he knew that he'd sent her over the edge as her juices flowed from her pussy over his member. Spidey bent down and quickly took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. Ariel squealed as Spidey continued pleasuring her. She could feel the power in his thrusts, yet at the same time, he was being gentle. Spidey quickly switched his attention to her other mound giving it equal attention. He felt Ariel's hands clasp the back of his head, and she arched up against his mouth. Spidey opened his mouth as wide as possible and took in as much of her delicious body as he could. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her against his forward thrusts, penetrating her deeply each time.**

**"Ariel, you're so amazing, and you taste so good," Spidey groaned against her body.**

**"Take me... take all of me." Ariel moaned softly, barely able to speak now. Spidey left his post at her breasts, and moved up until he was face to face with her. He gazed down into her bright blue sea eyes and just gave her a loving smile. Ariel smiled back and pulled him down another down for another kiss. Spidey greedily accepted her kiss and massaged her tongue with his own. Ariel quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, drawing Spidey deeper inside her body. She couldn't believe the stamina that he had, but it only allowed them to enjoy their intimate joining longer.**

**As Spidey made slow, gentle love to her, Ariel continued to kiss him passionately, and Spidey picked up his pace again. Ariel bucked her hips up against his downward movements, and Spidey thrust deeply within her each time they came together. After what seemed like an eternity of lovemaking, which was actually more nearly two hours, Spidey felt his control reaching its limit. A look of pride washed over his face at how many times he'd made Ariel cry out his name as she went over the edge, but he stopped counting after the fourth time.**

**Ariel gasped as she felt Spidey began to enlarge inside her even more. "I love you, Spidey!" she yelled and hugged him close. "I Love You!"**

**"Uhh! I Love You Too, Ariel!" Spidey groaned.**

**Spidey pulled back one last time and gazed down at Ariel.**

**"Come inside me! Give me your love!" Ariel commanded before pulling his lips against hers. Spidey thrust forward and exploded inside of her.**

**Ariel felt him burst inside her, and the warm feeling of his essence within her sent her over the edge one final time. Her eyes widen and she screamed in pleasure.**

**"SPIDEY!" she screamed as she clawed at his body.**

**"ARIEL!" he shouted as he gripped her body tightly.**

**Exhaustion took them both as they held each other securely but Ariel feels a draft over her body as she shiver and her last little of energy she uses her right hand as she reaches the Spider watch on Spidey's wirst and pressed the button and the nanobots spread on Spidey's body but Ariel touches the nanobots on Spidey left arm and the nanobots spreads onto Ariel's naked body as the nanobots cooning them in the suit like a blanket with their body face forward to each other and the spider symbol on Spidey's back and back spider symbol on Ariel's back as she was pressed against Spidey's body as her breasts pressed up against Spidey's chest like small beach balls and Ariel wraps her legs around Spidey's legs without the mask on them as she feels something swimming around in her system like if Spidey planted within her like I don't know a baby for them even though they not married but hey they just maybe raised it like of their own kid.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**It was hours later. Dawn hadn't yet come and Spidey found himself awake. Ariel was next to him, still wrapped around his waist but his spider suit was activated last night as he notices it he was wrapped in it by Ariel. He could feel her breasts on his bare chest like mini malons on him, her slender legs wrapped around his musclar legs, not to mention that if he move in the suit, even if he stand up to his feet the suit carry her like an child they walk around the apartment either clothed or nuded but either way as Spidey just stared at her, wondering to himself how in the world he could have ended up with such a goddess.**

_**She's so beautiful just sleeping there.**_** He thought to himself. His rational mind was still disbelieveing what had happened. How he, Spider Man, criticized as both hero and menace, had just made love and possiblely new life to the red headed The Invisible Woman, probably THE most incredible woman of his or any other world.**

**As if she felt his gaze upon her, Ariel opened her eyes. She saw him just staring at her and smiled.**

**"Morning, tiger." she said. He smiled back as she spoke seriously. "I don't want to leave."**

**"Then stay. Stay with me." Spidey said as he caressed her cheek. **

**She slid up against him under the suit and cuddled close, for both warmth and protection. "I'm yours, Spidey."**

**He wrapped his arms around her, as she wanted. "And I'm yours, Ariel."**

**When Spidey say that Ariel just smiled as she tighting her hold on him under his right arm and over his left arm shoulder and continued pressing her breasts like about to be flat beach balls and Spidey smiled and he asked her if you want to stay here with me as a room mate with me and Ariel whispered into his ear yes and Ariel feels her stomach was about to puke out and Ariel's face goes pale but Spidey could sense her about to puke.**

**"Ariel are you all right?" Spidey asked, concerned.**

**Ariel nodded no and trys to hold in the vomit but can't hold it and Spidey gets up from the bed with Ariel in the suit as he speed walks backwards to the bathroom and Spidey's suit nanobots despread around the nuded Ariel and Spidey helps Ariel as he shoves her head in the toliet pulling her hair back and she vomits hard into the toliet and about 3 minutes later she was done puking as Spidey release her from the toliet and Ariel gets up from the toliet and the first thing she noticed she was naked without clothes she let out an shrill cry and she turns around to face Spidey and Spidey nods her and she just pounched him onto his body as she press her chest against his chest caused her breasts to jiggle a lot as she lept into Spidey's awaiting arms and the suit envolped her body expect for her head and Spidey walks back to the bedroom and grabs the bra and panties for Ariel and he slips into his suit mask hole and Ariel slips them on as she got done putting them on and Spidey shut down his suit and the suit retrace into being his outfit out was a black hoodie symbol an red Assassin's creed A symbol, blue jeans, and one strapped backpack with two loose strapes in the back like Cole Macgrath style in the Infamous game with his shoes style of it and Ariel grabs her clothes and they have breakfast and they went to the doctors and find out that Ariel has a baby in her stomach from last night inmate moment and eight months later Ariel's stomach was big and round as Spidey and Ariel were sitting at the couch watching an movie but Spidey forgot to get some popcorn and Spidey tells Ariel he be right back and she nodded and Spidey gets his keys and runs to the store and as Ariel was watching the movie she gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen but something happened as she about get some water her water broke and Ariel notices it as she looks down at her dress and the water wets her dress and she screams out and as Spidey gets back to his apartment he walks up the stairs he hears the scream of his girlfriend just have her water broke and Spidey's eyes widen and holds the food in his arms and opens up the door and lays the food on the couch and notices his girlfriend on the floor.**

**"Ariel! Are you alright?" Spidey asked, concerned.**

**"Spidey get me to the doctors now!" Ariel says as she trys to get up but can't and Spidey looks for his secret car key and he found it and Spidey picks up Ariel in his arms and tells her to hold on and she screams and the baby kicks at her stomach ready to join the world and Spidey flicks up his hood showing like a Ezio and Spidey superspeeds to the hanger as Spidey called it holding his fastest car and they get there and Spidey puts Ariel in there and Spidey slid over the roof of the car like the Dukes of Hazzard and gets in the driver's seat and they speed to the hostipl and Ariel was going into labor with her baby and she was screaming and pushing the baby out of her stomach as she squeeze on Spidey's arm and after 4 pushes the baby starts to cry as the doctors were helping the baby settling with her parents and they were gracetful for it as Ariel held the pink blanket with the little bungle of joy in her arms the baby was dark brown and red hair comb with brown-blue eyes and her name is Mel short for Melody and they rasie her to be like a hero due to her power spider and invisible and then Spidey and Ariel got married after 5 years having the baby and the parents were in bed.**

**Ariel Storm Spider, (last surname of Spidey), often considered one of the strongest women in the world, knew that her strength had always come from her family and new family. From a desire to be loved and cared for. But now her family was gone. In their place, was an old friend who would do anything to protect her, never let her be alone. He was everything she needed and wanted. A man who was kind, honest, justice-driven, strong, selfless and interlligent. Maybe not as intelligent as Eric, yet the trade-off was that he was a better lover and father to his kid. He was also handsome, maybe more handsome then Eric, if a mere five years younger than herself. And her embrace she could feel just how athletic he was. His muscles were strong and toned, and she felt safe in his arms.**

**She mused at how she really had found the perfect man and husband.**

**Spidey meanwhile was doing the same to her. He stared into her bright blue sea eyes and saw life, passion, and hope. A renewed spirit. She was the epitome of what every red-blooded male would want: stunningly beautiful, firecely intelligent, motherly compassionate, and incredibly powerful. Her face was flawless, her body athletic and shapely, her heart as pure and kind as any he had known, and her will as strong as tempered steel.**

**She was truly the perfect woman. He mused at how Diana would comment that she had many Amazon-like qualities. It would have been easy to mistake her for one. Here she was, in his arms, having just pledged herself to him, and she knew it would be forever. He just felt it. He had always thought it was impossible that they would have ended up together. And now they had. And yet, before they had become lovers, they were friends, teammates, family and husband and wife.**

**Before lovers, and now just that.**

**THE END**


End file.
